THE KING OF DANCE
by pujikyu
Summary: pemegang gelar The King of dance masih belum ada. tentunya 'mereka'semakin giat memperebutkan gelar itu. walaupun dengan cara apapun! why not? haehyuk/kyumin and other couple. chap 1 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : "The Dancing king". Semua orang berambisi untuk mendapatkan julukan tersebut. Hingga melakukan segala cara tentunya. Lantas, sebenarnya siapa yang pantas menjadi The Dancing King itu ?**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Cho kyuhyun & other cast lainnya bukan milik saya. Tapi Ide cerita ini ASLI milik saya^^**

**PROLOG!**

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQXQY**

Langit seoul kini sudah mulai menghitam. Rintik-rintik hujanpun mulai berjatuhan dari atas awan. Udara Dingin Sangat terasa menusuk saat ini. Lampu-lampu yang berjejer di atas trotoar jalan mulai menyala. Memberikan sedikit pencahayaan dalam suasana yang gelap ini.

Seorang namja merapatkan Jaketnya, Langkah kakinya sedikit dipercepat. Membuat Alas sepatunya yang bersentuhan dengan jalanan yang sedikit basah menimbukan suara khas. Namja itupun memasuki sebuah lorong yang menjadi pembatas Ruko-Ruko yang berjejer disana. Diapun berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah lorong itu ketika handphone dalam jaketnya begetar. Ketika dia membaca nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya, diapun tersenyum. Dengan segera dia menekan tombol answer untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hyuuung~" suara Manja dari sebrang membuat namja itu sedikit terkikik.

"Ya Waegeurae, hmm?"

"Bogoshipoo.." jawaban dari sang penelepon membuat namja berambut blonde itu tersenyum lemah.

"Nado Bogoshipoo.."

Hening beberapa saat. Namun kemudian sang penelepon kembali bersuara. Suaranya terdengar cukup riang saat ini. "bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah makan?"

Namja Bermata sipit itupun tersenyum kembali mendengar pertanyaan dari sang penelepon yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu. baru saja dia akan membuka mulutnya, Sebuah suara cukup Kencang terdengar dari sebrang.

"JINKI-AH, APA KAU SUDAH SIAP? CEPAT KEBAWAH, KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT!" Namja blonde itu menghembuskan nafas berat ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang cukup kencang itu.

"h-hyung, sudah dulu ya! A-aku sudah ditunggu. tak apa-apa kan hyung?" suara teriakan itupun digantikan kembali oleh suara yang sekarang terdengar sedikit gugup.

Namja manis itupun tersenyum kembali. "Gwenchana Onew-ah. Ya Sudah kalau begitu, Hyung tutup teleponnya ne?"

"Ne, Hyung. Kau baik-baik yah!"

PIK!

Sambungan telepon itupun terputus. Meninggalkan Senyuman miris di wajah manis namja itu.

JEDAR!

Suara petir membuat namja itu sedikit terkesiap. Diapun segera memasukan hanphonenya kedalam jaket Yang bertuliskan **-****LEE** **HYUKJAE-** itu. Dan namja itupun segera berlari meninggalkan lorong tersebut, Takut Hujan semakin besar dan akan menghambat perjalanan pulangnya.

**YXQXQXQXQXQY**

Suara Decakkan lidah yang saling bertautan terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan luas bernuansa putih ini. Sedikit erangan juga terdengar dari balik ciuman itu. Lampu yang menyala cukup terang di ruangan ini membuat kita dapat melihat siapa yang sedang berciuman cukup panas ini.

Seorang namja berambut ikal yang menyelipkan tangannya kedalam rambut hitam namja manis di depannya. Sedikit menekan kepala namja berambut itu untuk semakin mencium dirinya dengan intens.

Sementara Namja rambut hitam yang ada didepannya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas namja berambut ikal itu. Entah untuk apa maksudnya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian ciuman itupun terlepas, karna namja berambut hitam itu sedikit memukul-mukul dada namja di depannya.

"ahh.." desahan kecil itupun mengiringi terlepasnya bibir yang menyatu selama 4 menit itu. Suara Deru Nafas yang terengah-engah itupun kini mendominasi ruangan yang cukup luas ini. Namja berambut hitam pendek itupun menundukan wajahnya yang sangat memerah, mungkin karna terlalu lama berciuman sehingga dia sangat sulit bernafas.

Tiba-tiba dagunya terangkat, sebuah tangan membawa wajahnya menghadap kearah namja di depannya yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi kelakuanmu itu Sungmin-ah." ucap namja didepannya dengan sedikit nada penekanan.

Namja yang dipanggil Sungmin itupun mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya memang menghadap kearah namja didepannya, namun Matanya menatap kebawah. Seakan menghindari tatapan namja di depannya ini.

"Kau mengerti sungmin-ah ?" ucap namja ikal itu sekali lagi, sedikit menekan dagu namja bermata kelinci di depannya.

"N-ne Kyu, Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae" akhirnya Sungmin pun mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat namja yang dipanggil kyu itu menyunggingkan senyum sedikit berseringai.

GREP.

Sungmin pun dibawa kedalam pelukan hangat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Membuat kepalanya menempel di dada sang namja. Matanya terpejam ketika hidung mancungnya mencium aroma khas tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jangan pernah melanggar perintah Cho Kyuhyun lagi, arraseo ?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya di dada kyuhyun. Membuat pelukan keduanya makin mengerat.

**YXQXQXQXQXQY**

"YA! Seharusnya Kakimu direnggangkan!" teriak seorang namja berwajah Childish seraya menunjuk-nunjuk namja berkulit seputih salju yang sedang bergerak abstrak di depannya. Namja yang tadi ditunjuk Oleh namja berwajah Childish itupun mendengus dan merenggangkan kakinya, menuruti kata-kata sang pelatih.

"YA!YA! Siapa bilang cara menggerakan tangannya seperti itu? Tanganmu terlalu kaku!" teriak namja berwajah childhis itu lagi seraya menunjuk namja kekar yang berada di samping namja berkulit seputih salju itu. Namja kekar itupun menghela nafas berat, matanya mendelik kearah namja childish yang sedang memasang wajah kesal didepannya.

"Hei Lee Donghae, Kau hanya 3x menunjukan gerakannya pada kami! Bagaimana bisa kami langsung ingat? Ish.." protes namja kekar itu. Diikuti anggukan pelan namja berkulit putih salju disampingnya. Namja yang dipanggil Lee Donghae itu mendelik tak suka,

"Dengarkan aku Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Aku mempelajari setiap gerakan dance hanya dengan 1x lihat! 3x menurutku sudah cukup untuk kalian mengingat gerakan itu secara cepat!" bela Donghae.

"tapi kami kan orang awam! Mengertilah Donghae-ah" Ucap Kibum dengan bibir sedikit cemberut.

"Ani-Ani.." jawab donghae melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Lebih Cepat Lebih Baik!" lanjutnya singkat.

Siwon Menghela nafas berat. "Lagipula Deadline kami kan 3 minggu lebih, masih banyak waktulah hae-ah." lanjutnya seraya meminum air mineralnya.

"I Don't Care! kalian pikir urusanku hanya kalian ? Aku kan harus kuliah, berkencan, ber-"

"Apa Lagi? Coba kau beritahukan segala urusanmu padaku." ucapan Donghae terpotong oleh suara Seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh banyak kaca itu. Kibum, Siwon, dan Donghae memang tidak sadar ketika namja paruh baya itu masuk karna mereka terlalu sibuk berdebat .

Mulut Donghae tertutup seketika. Matanya sedikit membulat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali memasang wajah Dinginnya. "Tumben Ajusshi kemari ?"

Namja yang Donghae panggil ajusshi itupun tersenyum kecil. "aku hanya mau melihat situasi disini. Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah." ucap Namja paruh baya itu santai.

Donghae memutar bola matanya dan mendesis. "lalu?"

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak banyak membantumu saat ini." namja paruh baya itu kemudian mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Hm.. Kalau begitu aku akan mencari calon Dancing utama lagi untuk tempat ini!" ucapan tiba-tiba Namja paruh baya membuat Donghae membelalakan mata.

"untuk apa ajusshi? Kemampuan dance kami semua bagus, tak perlu diragukan lagi! Kau hanya membuang waktumu saja jika mencari orang lain ajusshi." protesnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"oh yeah ? Tapi Aku tak terlalu yakin dengan ucapanmu Hae-ah! Sepertinya aku harus mencari Kandidat The Dancing King lagi!" ucap namja itu menyeringai.

"bagaimana kalau kita taruhan hae-ah? Aku Yakin kalau Dancing baru pilihanku nanti akan lebih bagus, apa kau berani?" tantang namja berusia sekitar 55 tahunan itu.

Donghae memberikan deathglare nya ke arah namja paruh baya itu. Seringaian muncul di bibir tipisnya, membuat Kibum dan Siwon memegang leher mereka karna tiba-tiba bulu kuduk mereka terasa menegang.

"Cih, Tantanganmu tak ada apa-apa nya ajusshi."

"hahaha. Baiklah kalau begitu! Hmm, aku harus pergi sepertinya. Lanjutkan latihan kalian oke! baik-baik yah?" ucap namja itu sebelum berlalu pergi dari ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh banyak kaca itu. Masih terdengar kikikan kecil ketika pintu ruangan itu tertutup dari luar.

Donghae meremas handuk kecil yang berada di tangannya cukup keras. Membuat tangan putihnya sedikit memerah. "lelaki tua itu!"

"Sampai kapanpun Donghae-lah yang akan menjadi The Dancing King! Tak akan ada yang bisa menyaingi seorang Lee Donghae! Shit!"

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQY**

**- siapa dan bagaimanakah kehidupan lee Hyukjae itu?**

**- Apakah kandidat baru yang akan dibawa 'ajjushi' akan menjadi "The Dancing King" yang sebenarnya ?**

**- Apakah Donghae bisa membuktikan ucapannya?**

**- Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan KYUMIN yang penuh cinta dan 'secercah rasa ketidak adilan' itu ?**

**A/N :**

**Saya bawa FF baru ._. #yangduluajablumkelar-_-**

**maklumi yah, saya cuma ingin menyalurkan FF yang menumpuk dalam dokumen saya saja disini :D**

**Mian jika ceritanya aneh dan pasaran,**

**lanjut atau enggak ? Kalau pada gak mau lanjut juga its okay^^**

**tapi review nya saya tungguin kok^^**

**So, Review please ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : "**The** **King** **Of** **Dance**". **Semua** **orang**

**berambisi** **untuk** **mendapatkan** **julukan** **tersebut**. **Hingga** **melakukan** **segala** **cara** **tentunya**. **Lantas**, **sebenarnya** **siapa** **yang** **pantas** **menjadi** **The** **King** **Of** **dance** **itu****?**

**Genre** : Romance, Angst, Drama-

**Rated** : T

**Disclaimer** : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Cho kyuhyun & other cast lainnya bukan milik saya. Tapi Ide cerita ini ASLI milik saya^^

**Chapter 1!**

Matahari mulai menampakkan cahaya agungnya, Memberikan Efek Secercah warna jingga di Wilayah timur. Burung-burungpun berkicauan cukup riuh pagi ini, membuat Seorang namja blonde sedikit terusik dari alam mimpinya. Diapun segera mengeratkan Selimut, mencari kehangatan lebih dalam tidurnya.

'**IS TIME TO WAKE UP HYUK-JAE, ring~'**

Namun sepertinya namja bernama Hyuk-jae itu benar-benar harus meninggalkan alam mimpinya. Suara Alarm yang berisi rekaman suaranya sendiri membuat mata Sipitnya benar-benar terbuka. Badannya sedikit menggeliat ketika dia mendudukan tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang. Kesadarannya belum pulih sempurna, pandanganya pun masih sedikit kabur.

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, matanya tertuju pada jam berbentuk pisang yang berada di atas nakasnya.

**8.05 a.m**

begitulah informasi waktu yang didapatkan hyukjae dari jam itu. Dia menghela nafas, tangannya sibuk mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terasa sangat lengket. kemudian Hyukjae pun mengibaskan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu berdiri. Dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, berniat merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa amat sangat lelah.

"Lee Hyukjae, Fighting !"

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQY**

Lee Donghae. Namja tampan berwajah childish itu tampak sedang berdiri di depan kaca yang menampakkan bayangan seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya sibuk merapihkan Kemeja Simple yang digunakannya saat ini. Sesekali dia membenahi letak rambutnya, sekedar merapihkan. Siulan-siulan kecil pun tak lupa dia senandungkan, membuat suasana apartemen yang ditempatinya seorang diri ini tidak terlalu mencekam.

Drrt..Drrt..

Suara bergetar di samping tubuhnya membuat donghae menoleh. Oh, ternyata ada pesan masuk. Diapun segera mengambil IPhone nya. Ekspresi Wajah Donghae berubah datar ketika membaca pesan singkat yang terpampang di layar handphone nya.

**From : Lee So Man**

Selamat pagi keponakanku yang tampan. Kheke~ Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang baik eoh ? Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, bahwa Siwon dan Kibum tidak bisa latihan sore ini. Mungkin Jadwal mereka diganti ke hari senin, dan kuharap kau tak keberatan. Ah.. aku sangat berharap Senin nanti Kandidat The King Of Dance yang baru sudah ada, Kau juga berharap yang sama kan Donghae? :D -**SM**-

Donghae Meremas kecil Handphone yang ada dalam genggamannya. Kata-kata terakhir dalam pesan itu membuat badannya sedikit panas. Kandidat The King of dance yang baru eoh? The King of dance itu Donghae! Hanyalah Lee Donghae!

"Tua Bangka itu, isshh.."

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQY**

CKITT.

Sebuah Mobil Sport merah berhenti di parkiran Inha University yang tampak cukup lenggang. Beberapa detik kemudian keluarlah seorang namja manis dari dalam mobil itu. Tangannya menjinjing sebuah Map cukup besar. Dia memakai setelan baju kemeja pink dengan dalaman sebuah kaos putih polos, sedangkan bawahannya jeans dan sepatu kets. Rambutnya yang dibuat style sedikit berponi membuat penampilannya terlihat Tampan dan Cute sekaligus.

"Min-ah, Kau ada jadwal sampai jam berapa hari ini ?"

Pertanyaan seorang namja tinggi yang juga keluar dari dalam mobil Sport merah itu membuat Namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu pun menoleh kesamping.

"Sekitar jam setengah 2 sore kyu, kau?"

Namja tinggi yang dipanggil 'kyu' itupun mengangguk sekilas."aku sampai jam 3 sore. Hmm.. Aku akan pulang telat nanti. Kau harus menungguku Min-ah, Arraseo?"

Sungmin Tersenyum kecil kearah namja yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu. "Ne. Aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Diapun kemudian merangkul Sungmin, mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Badan mereka sangat menempel erat, sehingga jalan mereka sedikit terhuyung.

"Sampai bertemu nanti Min-ah. Chu~"

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQY**

Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipis Hyukjae. Kulit putihnya terlihat semakin putih, sehingga lebih terkesan pucat. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika membuka sebuah ruangan bertuliskan **'Administration Room' **itu.

KRIET.

Pintu berwarna coklat itu berderit pelan, Membuat seseorang di dalam sana menoleh ke arah pintu. Orang itu tersenyum ketika melihat Hyukjae membungkuk sopan ke arahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyukjae imnida."

Yeoja berusia sekitar 35 tahunan itupun membalas sapaan Hyukjae dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia disana.

"Lee Hyukjae-sshi, Mianhae jika saya menganggu waktumu untuk datang kesini."

Hyukjae tersenyum canggung. Dia masih merasa gugup masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. "Gwenchana Seonsaengnim,"

Yeoja itupun mengangguk singkat. Matanya beralih kearah dokumen yang berada di atas meja nya. "baiklah, kita langsung ke intinya saja oke? Kau pasti sudah tau apa yang membuatmu harus datang kesini kan Hyukjae-sshi?"

"N-ne, saya tahu."

"Baguslah. Lalu tindakan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sesekali dia mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis mulusnya. Hyukjae menghela nafas beberapa kali,

"Tolong beri saya waktu."

Yeoja itu menoleh ke arah hyukjae, mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedari tadi dibacanya."Ujian semester sebentar lagi Hyukjae-sshi, saya tak menjamin kau bisa mengikutinya jika kau telat membayar."

Hyukjae meremas tangannya kuat. Tentu saja hyukjae ingin mengikuti ujian itu supaya bisa naik ke tingkat selanjutnya. Dengan begitu, dia bisa cepat-cepat lulus dan bisa bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya. Satu helaan nafas berat kembali dikeluarkan Hyukjae,

"5 Hari. Saya janji Akan membayarnya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 hari Songsaenim."

Yeoja berkacamata minus itupun terdiam. Sepertinya Dia sedang menimbang-nimbang ucapan Hyukjae. Senyuman kecil tercetak dibibir cantiknya.

"Baiklah, Tapi kau benar-benar harus menepati deadline yang sudah kau janjikan! Jika tidak, yah.. Kau tahulah apa yang akan terjadi Hyukjae-sshi."

Mata Hyukjae berbinar. Untung Saja yeoja didepannya ini cukup dekat dengannya, dengan begitu dia bisa sedikit diberi kelonggaran dalam membayar uang semesteran yang biasanya selalu tertunggak. Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "Gamsahamnida Seonsaengnim."

"Ne."

Hyukjae berdiri dari kursinya. Dia membungkukan badannya sekilas ke arah Yeoja di depannya. Bungkukan Tanda Hormat. "kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Seonsaengnim."

Sebuah anggukan disertai senyuman dari Yeoja cantik didepannya membuat Hyukjae kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

Kriett.

Pintu itupun akhirnya ditutup secara perlahan oleh Hyukjae dari arah luar. Senyuman yang Hyukjae tampakkan beberapa detik lalu pudar seketika. Wajah pias yang sekarang malah menggantikan ekspresi diwajahnya. Tangannya mengusap kasar wajah manisnya.

"5 hari? Harus mencuri apa aku untuk mendapatkan uang itu selama 5 hari? Aish.."

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQXQY**

Donghae memutar-mutar hanphone dalam tangannya secara perlahan. Wajahnya berekspresi datar dan matanya menyipit. Pose Donghae ketika dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, dia masih memikirkan tantangan ajjushi nya- Lee Soman yang menyatakan bahwa dia akan membawa kandidat baru untuk menjadi dancer utama di **'SM DANCe Club'. **Ada yang tahu kenapa namanya SM DANCe Club? Ya, tempat itu sebenarnya milik Lee Soman. Tempat itu bisa dibilang sebagai sekolah dance, dimana siapapun yang ingin belajar dan mendalami dance bisa datang kesana. Selain untuk lapangan investasi, tempat itu juga didirikan Lee Soman untuk menyalurkan bakat dance keponakannya. Begitulah SoMan, dia memang terkadang baik, namun terkadang bersifat Egois dan ingin menang sendiri.

SM DANce Club sendiri sudah memiliki beberapa cabang di seluruh korea selatan. Cabang terbesarnya berada Di Busan. Dan untuk cabang yang berada di Seoul, Dancer utama nya adalah Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin. Tugas mereka adalah Melatih gerakan-gerakan dance di masing-masing class yang mereka pegang. Sedangkan dancer lainnya bertugas untuk mengawasi dan mengkoreksi jika ada yang melakukan kesalahan. Jadi bisa dibilang mereka ber 3 adalah guru utama. Dancer-dancer itu juga tak kalah berbakat dari mereka. Namun Kehebatan Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang pernah memenangkan beberapa kompetensi dance lah yang membuat mereka menjadi dancer utama. Bukan hanya semata-mata Donghae keponakan dari Lee Soman.

"Hyung.. Hyung?"

Suara tenor serta tangan yang berkibas-kibas didepannya membuat donghae tersadar. Diapun mendongak ke arah sumber suara. Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Donghae ketika melihat sahabat dekatnya ryeowook berdiri di depannya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Waegeurae Wookie-ah ?"

Namja bertubuh mungil itupun duduk diatas kursi yang berhadapan dengan Donghae. "Kau tadi melamun, ada masalah Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menyeruput Ice Coffe miliknya.

Donghae terkikik kecil. Sahabat yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri ini memang sangat peka. Donghae mengangkat tangannya lalu mengacak rambut kemerahan milik ryeowook, membuat sang empunya memekik kesal dengan suara khasnya.

"Mianhae Wookie. Nan Gwenchana, tak usah dipikirkan."

Ryeowook mengangguk singkat lalu kembali terfokus dengan Ice Coffe miliknya. Mengabaikan Donghae yang kembali melamun.

PUK.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat ryeowook memandang ke belakang. Matanya menyipit ketika orang yang tak terlalu dikenalnya tengah berdiri dan menyentuh pundak ryeowook. Ryeowook pun segera membalikan badannya dan tersenyum ramah.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ini untukmu. Tadi ada yang menitipkannya padaku." Namja itupun menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang ke hadapan ryeowook. Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "kau tahu siapa nama orang itu?"

Namja itupun menggeleng kecil. "saat aku ingin menanyakan namanya dia malah keburu pergi."

Ryeowook membulatkan mulutnya lalu mengangguk kecil. Sedikit kecewa. "Gomawo kau sudah mengantarkannya."

"Ne Cheonma." Namja itupun perlahan meninggalkan area kantin. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tengah memasang ekspresi kesal dan Donghae yang memasang ekspresi bingung karna melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sedikit aneh.

"Ya, kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Teriakan Donghae membuat Ryeowook memandang ke arah Donghae sekilas lalu kembali duduk dikursinya. Kotak itu diletakan sedikit kasar olehnya diatas meja. Membuat donghae kembali mengernyit.

"Kau tahu hyung? Beberapa hari ini aku sering mendapat paket teror dari seseorang!" adu Ryeowook dengan raut muka sebal.

"Teror? Teror bagaimana maksudmu?"

"beberapa hari ini ada beberapa kiriman kotak yang ditujukan padaku. Yang aku heran kenapa dalam satu kotak berukuran besar itu didalamnya hanya terdapat sebuah kertas, Menyebalkan!"

"lalu isi kertas itu apa?" tanya donghae yang mulai penasaran.

"isinya hanya beberapa kalimat yang menurutku cukup puitis. Dan dibawah tulisan itu pasti adalah tulisan 'JCW'. Entah apa maksudnya, mungkin inisial pengirimnya."

"eh? Kalimat yang puitis? Kukira dia mengirimu hal yang tidak-tidak! Lalu kenapa kau tampak kesal begitu? Bukannya bagus dia mengirimi mu kalimat-kalimat puitis? Berarti dia Secret Admirer mu."

Ryeowook mendengus kecil. "kenapa dalam kotak sebesar ini hanya terdapat selembar kertas saja? jika dia secret admirer ku setidaknya isikan hadiah atau apalah hyung" ucap ryeowook sedikit melantur dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

Suara tawa Donghae seketika mengeras ketika mendengar penuturan ryeowook. Beberapa detik kemudian tawa itupun berhenti perlahan. Diapun menepuk bahu ryeowook, "jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita segera ke kelas, sepertinya Jung seonsaengnim sebentar lagi akan masuk. Kajja!" Donghae segera berdiri dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali mendengus kecil dan segera mengangkat kotak itu kedalam pangkuannya. Diapun kemudian berjalan mengikuti donghae yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya.

- "Itu yang kau mau eoh ? Baiklah..."

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQXQY**

Mata Hyukjae menari-nari di sekitar Taman Kota ini. Dia mencari sosok Lee Jinki a.k.a Onew, Orang yang sangat dia sayangi dan juga dia rindukan saat ini. Sewaktu Hyukjae di kampus, Onew meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke taman kota. Tentu saja hyukjae tak menolak, yah.. Hitung-hitung Untuk melepas rindu dengan **adiknya **itu.

"Hyung!"

Sebuah Suara khas membuat hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Samping. Dilihatnya Seorang Namja berseragam Sekolah 'Shinee Internasional High School' duduk di bangku taman. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihatnya. Tanpa ba bi bu diapun segera berjalan menuju bangku taman tersebut.

GREPP.

Pelukan hangat itupun tercipta diantara Onew dan Hyukjae. Mata mereka terpajam rapat menikmati sensasi yang sudah lama mereka tak rasakan. Akhirnya Beberapa menit Kemudianpun pelukan itu terlepas. Untung Taman kota saat ini sedang cukup sepi. Jadi tidak ada yang berpikiran macam-macam tentang mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hyung ?" ucap Onew saat mereka telah duduk diatas kursi taman itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kabarmu sendiri bagaimana hm?" Jawab Hyukjae dengan senyuman yang terus terpantri di bibirnya. Tangannya masih terus saja mengelus pundak Onew, secercah perasaan rindu sangat terasa sekali dalam elusan itu.

Namja Tingkat akhir di Shinee Internasional High School itupun tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Matanya menyipit, persis seperti Hyukjae ketika sedang tersenyum. Dan itu adalah salah satu kemiripan antara kakak beradik ini selain senyuman manis yang mereka punya. "aku sangat-sangat baik hyung! Apalagi setelah bertemu dengan Hyung yang sangat aku rindukan ini!" Pekik onew riang seraya menunjuk kecil bahu hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae sedikit meringis. Sekejap hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Onew masih senyam-senyum tak jelas, mungkin efek bertemu dengan hyung yang sangat dirindukanya.

Sementara Hyukjae, Elusannya berubah kearah rambut Onew yang halus. Dia terdiam, namun senyuman kecil tercetak di bibirnya. Sebenarnya, dia saat ini sedang ragu. Apakah Sekelebat fikiran tentang **'mereka' **harus dia utarakan pada Onew? Hyukjae menghela nafas berat, Tapi untuk apa juga? Toh, itu hanya sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah dianggap tak terlalu penting.

Onew memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat Hyung-nya melamun. Sebuah tepukan pelan yang dilakukan onew membuat hyukjae sedikit tersentak dan segera memandang Namdongsaengnya.

"Ada masalah hyung?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lemah. Adiknya ini sangat tahu semua tentang dirinya. Disaat dia sedang berbahagia, sedang ada masalah, bahkan onew tahu wajah ketika hyungnya ditolak oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Apa tentang uang semesteran lagi?" Onew ingat, ini adalah bulan-bulan hyung-nya biasa membayar uang semester. Dan sepertinya masalah ini yang sedang dihadapi hyungnya. Onew segera merogoh saku celananya "Kau bisa pinjam padaku hyung, kebetulan a-"

Hyukjae menggeleng kuat. "Tak usah onew, Tak usah.."

"Tapi hyung-"

"Aku tak mau appamu sampai memarahimu lagi Onew-ah. Dan juga, lebih baik uangnya kau kumpulkan untuk menambah koleksi pernak-pernik ayam mu saja. Ide bagus kan?" Sahut Hyukjae menoel dagu onew seraya mengerlingkan matanya. Onew mendengus kecil, sifat hyungnya ini memang sangat unik. Terlalu Baik, tak mau dikasihani, dan pintar mencairkan suasana yang terasa cukup Serius ini. Oke, kalau sudah begini Onew pasti akan mengalah. Lagipula tak akan ada gunanya juga berdebat dengannya, karna yang pasti kalah adalah Onew sendiri.

"Lalu, apa yang akan Hyung lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Aku berniat mencari pekerjaan saja, jadi pelayan pun tak apa." Hyukjae menyandarkan tubuhnya kebangku taman itu. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "apa kau punya rekomendasi tempat?"

Onew Terdiam. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus dagunya, Pose seperti orang sedang berfikir. Rekomendasi tempat? Pelayan? Kira-kira dimana tempat yang cocok untuk hyungnya ini mencari pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apapun sebenarnya cocok-cocok saja dengan Hyukjae. Sikapnya yang ramah mampu membuat banyak orang gampang menyukainya. AH! Onew sepertinya tahu rekomendasi tempat yang bagus!

"Hyung-nya temanku mempunyai cafe di daerah Yeouido-dong , sepertinya dia bisa menerimamu bekerja disana! Kajja Kita kesana Hyung!"

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQY**

Entah kenapa saya merasa Chapter ini agak-agak gimanaa gituh -_-

Buat Yang minta Haehyuk moment, Mianhae yah.. Mungkin Chap depan Bakalan ada#janjiGakJanji._.

Dan mungkin juga chap depan adalah awal dari semuanya, #apadah-_-

Yasudahlah, Lanjut Atau enggak nih ?

**So, Review? **

**Balasan Review :**

**DonghaEta : Iya.. ini dilanjutin :D. Iyakah? Syukurlah kalau begitu #hehe**

**Thanks atas reviewnya, Review again ? :)**

**Aya**'**kyu : Iya.. Ini dilanjutin :D**

**Thaks atas reviewnya, Review again? :)**

**nyukkunyuk : Siapa yah? Duh Authornya Lupa cerita sendiri ._. #plak**

**Kyumin? Ya gitu deh.. #mehrong. Ikutin jalan ceritanya aja chingu :)**

**Thanks atas reviewnya, Review Again? :)**

**ressijewelll : Yah.. Maybe Yes, Maybe No #mehrong:p. Cerita Versi chingu boleh juga, Tapi Lihat Jalan cerita versi aku dulu deh #Ngubrak-abrik dokumen.**

**Thanks atas reviewnya, Review again? :)**

**futari** **chan : Iya.. Ini dilanjut :D**

**Iyakah? Padahal menurutku agak pasaran #pundung. Ne, Aku pilih Onew karna muka mereka kalau lagi senyum tuh agak mirip. Apalagi matanya, Sipit-sipit sexi! Dan kebetulan marga-nya sama-sama Lee :D. Ne, Pair utamanya Haehyuk. Eum.. Aku lihat jalan ceritanya dulu dah chingu #ngobrak-abrik dokumen. Ah.. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida Chingu #cipokbasah:D**

**Thanks atas review nya, Review again? :)**

**Chwyn : Yah.. Sepertinya author gak terlalu menjamin tuh #digeplokreaders. Just Kid:D. Kalau chingu ikutin jalan ceritanya, pasti lambat-laun bakal tau deh :)**

**Setuju banget sama P.s kamu! Ide FF juga muncul gara-gara Krisisnya FF haehyuk, Padahal itu Couple Fav saya #pundung.**

**Thanks atas reviewnya, Review Again?:)**

**Lee** **MinMi : Annyeong Chingu :). Ini udah dilanjut, Kamsahamnida sudah mau menunggu FF gaje ini #cipokbasah.**

**Thanks atas reviewnya, Review again? :)**

**Kamiyama** **kaoru : Chingu semangat banget! Jhehe. Iya, ini udah dilanjut :D. Kyumin? Yah.. Gitu deh, Ikutin jalan ceritanya aja chingu :)**

**Mumpung author lagi baik, author kasih tau deh:D ne, Dia adiknya nyukppa.**

**betul banget, Aku sebenernya juga agak Sebel sama Haeppa #siapayangnulis-_-**

**#lirikgenre, Sepertinya... Iya. Tapi gak tau kapaaann :D**

**Thanks atas reviewnya, Review again? :)**

**anchofishy : ini udah dilanjut :D. Author gak terlalu menjamin tuh ._.**

**Ikutin jalan ceritanya aja chingu :)**

**Thanks atas reviewnya, Review again? :)**

**DonghaEndaHyukjae : Hehe, Makin banyak teka-teki makin seru Chingu #digeplokreaders.**

**Eothokke? Apakah hyukppa disini sedikit terungkap? Yah.. Jeongmal Mianhae karna haehyuk moment nya belum keluar, Chap depan mungkin ada. Soalnya Saya Mau membeberkan semuanya dari awal dulu, biar gak ngeganjel di tengah-tenga. Mianhae yah :')**

**Thanks atas reviewnya, Review again? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hyukjae Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan bernuansa Modern ini. Tempat ini nyaman, cocok untuk dijadikan tempat untuk sekedar mengobrol ringan dengan sahabat atau rekan kerja. **HANDEL** **&** **GRETEL**. terbentuk dari singkatan HANdmade, DELicious, GREat friend, TELl and chatter. Handmade berarti semua makanan dan minuman di toko ini dibuat langsung dengan tangan, bukan kemasan pabrik. Sandwich dan kopi serta makanan lainnya diklaim delicious (enak) dan sehat. Terakhir, Handel & Gretel diharapkan menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk ngobrol (tell and chatter) dengan teman-teman yang hebat (great friend).

Sangat menarik eoh? Begitulah Penjelasan yang Hyukjae Dengar dari Joongjin, adik dari pemilik cafe ini. Onew dan Joongjin sedang mengobrol seru, mengacuhkan Hyukjae yang sedang berharap-harap cemas supaya bisa diterima di cafe ini. Keputusan tentu saja ada di tangan Pemilik Utama cafe ini. Dan Orang itu kebetulan belum datang, Membuat Hyukjae harus menunggu.

**TRINGG**.

Suara Lonceng Pintu cafe yang berbunyi membuat perhatian ke 3 namja itu terpusat kearah sana. Dan Masuklah namja bermata sipit dengan kulit seputih susu ke cafe ini. Joongjin segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri namja itu. Oh.. Jadi itu pemilik cafe ini? Sepertinya masih sangat muda. Begitulah pikir Hyukjae.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama, Joongjin dan namja sipit itupun berjalan ke arah bangku yang ditempati Onew dan Hyukjae. Senyuman ramah terpantri di bibir namja itu. "Annyeong haesyo, Kim Joong Won imnida. Tapi Kau bisa panggil aku yesung, aku pemilik Cafe kecil-kecilan ini."

Hyukjae segera berdiri dan balas membungkuk ke arah Namja bernama Yesung itu. "Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Hyukjae Imnida, bangapseumnida Yesung-sshi."

Setelah perkenalan Singkat tersebut. Yesung kemudian ikut duduk bersama Hyukjae dan Onew. Yesung sudah tau Bahwa hyukjae ingin melamar kerja disini dari adiknya. "Apakah kau benar-benar ingin melamar pekerjaan disini ?"

Hyukjae mengangguk antusias. Senyuman andalannya pun tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. "Ne, Pekejaan apapun saya akan menerimanya Yesung-sshi."

Yesung tampak berpikir sejenak. Orang bernama Hyukjae ini sepertinya orang yang ramah dan pandai bersolialisasi, dan itulah biasanya orang yang akan yesung cari. Alasannya supaya para pengunjung cafe ini bisa betah dan nyaman. Matanya melirik ke arah Kasir, Kebetulan posisi kasir sedang kosong karna pegawainya yang dulu sedang pulang sementara ke Rumah orang tuanya di Nowon. Dan saat ini yang menjaga posisi kasir adalah Joongjin. Tapi Tak selamanya Joongjin harus menggantikan posisi itu kan?

"Baiklah, Kau aku terima menjadi Pegawai disini. Posisimu sebagai kasir, Tak masalah kan?"

Mata Hyukjae membulat dan berbinar. "Jinjja? OMO! Kamsahamnida Yesung-sshi, Kamsahmnida~" Hyukjae berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya ke arah yesung berkali-kali. Dia begitu saja diterima di cafe ini tanpa melalui Pengetesan apapun? Sungguh keberuntungan!

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Lihatlah ekspresi bahagia orang didepannya ini, membuat Yesung gemas dan ingin mencubitnya. Sebuah sikutan kecil di perutnya membuat yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Kearah Joongjin.

"Hyung tak salah menempatkannya di posisi itu?" bisik Joongjin.

"Tak ada yang salah menurutku. Wae?"

"ish, Lalu kalau nanti Jiho-hyung pulang bagaimana? Masa kau tega tiba-tiba memecatnya." Sahut Joongjin masih berbisik. Sementara Hyukjae dan Onew tampak tertawa bersama. Berbahagia karna Hyukjae akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan.

"Oh, Jiho nanti akan kutempatkan di sift malam jika dia sudah kembali. Sementara Hyukjae akan kutempatkan di sift siang. Jiho juga pasti tak keberatan. Dan berhubung Jiho belum ada tanda-tanda akan pulang, Beberapa hari kedepan Hyukjae akan mendapatkan sift siang dan malam."

Joongjin ber oh-oh ria seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Yesung melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sekilas. Sepertinya dia harus pergi kembali.

**KRIETT**.

Suara derit kursi membuat Onew dan Hyukjae seketika menoleh ke arah yesung. Yesung melemparkan senyum hangatnya kedua kakak beradik itu."Mianhae, sepertinya aku harus kembali pergi. Hyukjae-ah, kau bisa bekerja langsung hari ini. Joongjin akan membantumu ne?"

Hyukjae mengangguk sekilas dan kemudian membungkuk hormat cukup lama pada yesung. Tanda terimakasihnya sekali lagi. Yesung menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyukjae ketika dirasa namja berambut blonde itu tidak menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ne, Boss! Aku akan bekerja dengan giat! Fighting HYUKJAE!"

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQY**

"MWO? Kau jangan bercanda Hyung!"

Teriakan suara barithone itupun menggema di ruangan yang didominasi oleh kaca ini. Sebuah cubitan dihadiahkan pada pelaku yang berteriak itu. "Ya! Kenapa kau mencubitku? aish.."

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu kyu!"

Kyuhyun hanya mendesis pelan seraya mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang tadi dicubit oleh namjachingu tercintanya, Sungmin. Sementara Donghae hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan kyuhyun saat dia memberitahukan bahwa SoMan akan mencari kandidat baru untuk menjadi dancer utama di SM DANce Club.

"Kenapa SoMan ajusshi ingin mencari kandidat baru? Kurasa kita ber 3 saja sudah cukup!" Kyuhyun kembali menggerutu kesal.

Donghae Sedikit Mendelik."Dia bilang, KALIAN berdua sepertinya kurang membantuku. Yah.. Aku yakin Kalian tahu apa maksudnya!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit nada penekanan pada kata 'Kalian'.

Kyuhyun Kembali mendengus sebal mendengar pernyataan Donghae. Hei, apakah salah Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan sungmin untuk berkencan? Sepertinya itu bukanlah hal utama yang patut disalahkan! "Aku Tak keberatan jika SoMan ajusshi menambah dancer utama disini, Malah aku senang. Dengan begitu aku bisa mendapat teman baru!" Seruan antusias Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melemparkan deathglare ke arah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Jangan Bersuara jika pendapatmu tak sesuai dengan Kami min-ah." Sahutan bernada Dingin dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menunduk dan Mempoutkan bibirnya. Donghae hanya mendengus melihat pertentangan kecil yang terjadi antara pasangan itu.

**DRRT**..**DRRT**..

Sesuatu bergetar cukup keras dalam saku celana Donghae. Donghae pun segera mengeluarkan handphonenya yang terasa semakin lama bergetar. Oh, ada SMS ternyata.

**From : Kim Ryeowook**

Hyung-ah! Kau tahu? Akhirnya Aku diterima di Club Music impianku itu! Kya! Senangnyaaa~

ehem, kau tak ada pikiran untuk memberikanku hadiah Hyung? Hehe ^_^

Baiklah, Hanya itu berita yang ingin aku sampaikan. Asal kau tahu Hyung, aku sangat bahagia! Semoga kebahagianku ini juga berdampak padamu yah , kheke~ **:***

Donghae tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan dari Ryeowook tersebut. Ah, jangan heran begitu melihat Ryeowook yang berprilaku sedikit manja pada Donghae. Hubungan Mereka itu sangat dekat. Bahkan, bisa dibilang Sikap Donghae akan berubah 180 derajat ketika berhadapan dengan Namja yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Kau kenapa Hae? Ah.. Pasti yang mengirimimu pesan itu kekasihmu yah!" Sahutan sungmin membuat Donghae kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Cih! asal kau tau Min-ah, Donghae Hyung itu tak mempunyai pacar!" seru Kyuhyun frontal.

Donghae mendelik tajam. Hei, secara tidak langsung Maknae Evil ini telah menjatuhkannya. "Ya! Jangan bicara sembarangan kau bocah! Mana mungkin Seorang Lee Donghae tak mempunyai pacar!" Sergah Donghae tak terima.

Kekehan Remeh terdengar dari mulut kyuhyun. Membuat Donghae ingin sekali Mengacak-ngacak wajah Evil itu. "Haha, Mana Hyung? Aku tak pernah melihatnya tuh, Fufufu~" Sahut kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Ish, Sudahlah! Aku mau membeli Hadiah Untuk PACARKU dulu!" Serunya sedikit berbohong. Ya, Mana mungkin ryeowook adalah pacarnya? itu semua donghae lakukan hanya untuk mempertahankan -eksistensinya- saja. Donghae pun menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya lalu segera keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sedikit tergesa.

**BLAM**!

"Cih!"

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQY**

Hari pertama Hyukjae bekerja di Cafe HANDEL & GRETEL, namja berambut blonde itu sudah merasa nyaman dengan suasana di Cafe ini. Para pelayan disini juga menerima Hyukjae dengan baik. Sementara Onew sudah pulang sedari tadi, Appanya menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Padahal Waktu masih menunjukan Pukul 4 sore. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas berat ketika pikirannya melayang Pada Onew.

**TRINGG**.

Pintu Cafe pun terbuka, menampakkan 2 orang namja yang berjalan berjauh-jauhan. Namun sepertinya mereka saling mengenal. Buktinya Namja berwajah aegyo itu terus saja memanggil lelaki tinggi yang berjalan agak jauh didepannya. Hyukjae Tersenyum ramah. "Annyeong haseyo, Selamat Datang Di Cafe HANDEL & GRATEL."

Kedua Namja itu tampak duduk di bangku yang berada di jajaran kanan Pintu masuk cafe. Setelah mengatakan pesanan mereka pada pelayan, Namja yang berambut ikal tampak mengeluarkan Sebuah PsP dari dalam saku jaketnya. Sementara Namja berwajah Aegyo itu terus saja mengoceh seraya menarik-narik kecil tangan namja tersebut. Entah kenapa Hyukjae terus memperhatikan mereka, Sepertinya menarik menonton tingkah kedua namja itu. Namun sebuah suara berhasil mengintrupsinya.

"Oppa, Aku ingin membayar."

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQ**

Sebuah mobil Audi A5 berwarna silver tampak berhenti di depan cafe Handel & Gratel. Beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah seorang namja berambut brunette yang kita tahu bernama lee donghae dari dalam mobil itu. Heran kenapa Donghae bisa ke tempat ini? Ryeowook tadi mengiriminya pesan dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke cafe ini. Sunbae nya di klub musik ada yang berniat mentraktirnya katanya. Tapi sepertinya namja mungil itu belum datang.

**TRINGG.**

Suara lonceng pun menggema ketika Donghae membuka pintu berdominasi kaca tersebut. Suasana cafe yang hangat seketika menyapa tubuh donghae. Suasana yang nyaman disaat cuaca sedingin ini. Belum lagi interior cafe yang unik tapi rapi, membuat mata donghae sekejap termanjakan oleh apiknya pemilihan interior di cafe ini. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, Semua tempat disini penuh. Walaupun setiap meja nya hanya diisi oleh 1 atau 2 orang. Seketika pandangannya tertuju pada tempat Kasir. Antrian disana juga cukup panjang. Yang Donghae lihat, rata-rata pengunjung cafe ini adalah gadis-gadis belia. Ya, Mungkin sekitar angkatan SMP. Cukup lama Donghae berdiri di depan pintu. Membuatnya tak sadar jika seseorang telah memperhatikannya.

"YA! Donghae-ah!"

Teriakan seseorang membuat Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya suara. Eh? Itu bukannya Sungmin dan kyuhyun? Donghae pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke meja yang kyuhyun dan sungmin tempati. Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang asik dengan PSP nya.

"kukira yang berdiri seperti patung di depan pintu bukan dirimu, tapi setelah kuperhatikan ternyata benar itu kau!" Seru Sungmin ketika Donghae duduk didepannya. Disebelah kyuhyun tepatnya.

Donghae tersenyum sekenanya. "Kenapa kalian ada disini? Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu," Ucap Donghae.

"Kami memang selalu kesini, paling rutin 1 minggu sekali." Jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menyipit. "Kau sendiri, Tumben datang ke cafe ini?"

Donghae tersenyum kikuk. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman kikuk itu berubah menjadi senyum berseringai. "Untuk bertemu dengan.." Donghae menghela nafas sejenak. "Someone." lanjutnya dengan nada sok misterius.

Membuat sungmin mendecih. Mungkin 'Someone' yang dimaksud donghae adalah kekasihnya? Dan kalian pasti tahu jawabannya adalah bukan. Tapi Sungmin berpikir demikian.

"Ya! Benda apa ini? Aneh sekali!" seruan Kyuhyun membuat donghae dan sungmin memandang ke arahnya. Mata donghae membulat ketika melihat kyuhyun membuka bungkusan yang dibawa olehnya untuk ryeowook.

"Apa-apaan kau! Sungguh tak sopan!" Sungutnya seraya menarik benda tersebut. Diapun berdiri dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu. Dengan muka ditekuk tentunya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh keras. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya melongo. "Mungkin itu hadiah untuk pacarnya, sungguh konyol! Hahaha"

"Neomu kyeopta!"

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQ**

**Blam!**

Donghae menutup pintu toilet dengan cukup brutal. Dia masih kesal dengan tingkah laku si setan kyuhyun! Tiba-tiba Donghae teringat dengan sesuatu yang tadi dibawanya. Dipandanginya benda itu dengan lekat. Sebuah boneka Monyet yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar lucu, Serta kedua sayap dibelakang punggungnya. Oh, jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang menyatu dia area dada dengan sebuah hati di atasnya. Bukankah itu sangat manis?

Entahlah kenapa donghae bisa memilih boneka monyet ini dari beribu-ribu boneka binatang lainnya. Menurutnya, Kepribadian ryeowook yang ceria dan tidak bisa diam itu seperti monyet. Dan lambang sayap serta hati itu menggambarkan kepribadian ryeowook yang seperti malaikat. Baik dan ramah. Dan pemikiran seperti itu tiba-tiba muncul ketika donghae melihat boneka ini. Senyuman manis pun terukir begitu saja di bibir tipisnya.

**DRRTT**..**DRRTT**..

Donghae segera merogoh saku celananya. Oh, ada panggilan.

"Yeoboseo? Ada apa Junho-ah?"

"...-nim,"

"hei, sepertinya sinyal disini kurang bagus. Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu, Tunggu sebentar!"

Donghae pun segera masuk kedalam salah satu bilik di toilet itu. Kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini sudah menghubunginya, berarti sedang ada masalah penting. Dan dia tak pernah berani mengabaikan ucapan orang ini. Voila! Sinyal di tempat donghae berdiri sekarang sangat baik.

"Oke, bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu tadi?"

"Bukankah tadi kau menanyakan bagaimana contoh tugas Jung Seonsaengnim minggu lalu? Kau mau kuberitahu tidak?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya bosan. Diapun menghela nafas berat dan sedikit berdeham. Bersiap-siap mendengarkan Penjelasan dari sahabatnya yang pasti sangat panjang.

"Katakanlah, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik!"

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQ**

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat ketika melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan lelehan coklat. Bagaimana bisa? Tadi salah satu Pengunjung cafe ada yang memecahkan piring yang didalamnya masih banyak tersisa Ice cream. Mereka sudah ganti rugi, tapi tetap saja kekacauan itu harus dibereskan. Dan Hyukjae lah yang membersihkannya. Kebetulan kasir sedang sepi, Sementara para pelayan lain sedang sibuk melayani para Pengunjung.

Eh?

Mata hyukjae menyipit ketika melihat sebuah boneka di sisi salah satu wastafel. Boneka yang cukup imut. Setelah mencuci tangannya, Hyukjae kemudian mengambil boneka tersebut. Boneka siapa ini? Suasana toilet sangat sepi, bahkan sepertinya tak ada orang lain selain hyukjae disini. Hanya suara deru AC saja yang terdengar.

"Mungkin tak sengaja tertinggal."

Atas inisiatifnya Hyukjae pun membawa Boneka itu keluar dan berniat meletakannya di meja kasir. Siapa tahu saja orang yang tak sengaja meninggalkannya kembali lagi kesini dan mencarinya.

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQ**

Kyuhyun masih saja terkekeh mengingat boneka yang dibawa donghae untuk pacarnya tadi. Menurutnya, bentuk boneka itu sangat konyol! Monyet dengan sayap seperti malaikat? Kalau kelinci dengan sayap malaikat sih biasa. sementara ini? Monyet? sungguh menggelikan!

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriakan sungmin yang cukup kencang itu membuat Kyuhyun segera memandang ke arah pemuda manis itu. Dengan pandangan sebal tentunya. "Wae? Aku itu didepanmu, Cukup berbicara biasa saja aku bisa mendengarnya!"

Sungmin yang masih mengunyah Chesse cake nyapun segera menelannya. Matanya membulat. "Kau lihat itu!" ucapnya seraya menunjuk arah belakang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera membalikan badannya. Mencari tahu apa yang membuat Kekasih tercintanya berteriak seperti itu.

Tidak ada apa-apa selain seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang sedang berjalan santai. Tunggu, sepertinya kyuhyun pernah melihat sesuatu yang Dibawa oleh namja itu di tangannya. Hei! Itu, itu boneka konyol yang dibawa oleh donghae! Bukankah boneka itu untuk Di deklarasikan Donghae Sebagai hadiah untuk pacarnya? dan arah datangnya pemuda itu sama seperti arah perginya donghae ketika meninggalkan kyuhyun dan sungmin tadi. Jadi-

"Apa itu pacarnya Donghae?" Sahut Sungmin dengan nada tak percaya.

"Se-sepertinya iya, eh tapi sepertinya tidak." jawab kyuhyun tak kalah percaya. Hei, Dia tak pernah melihat donghae bersama orang ini sebelumnya. Dan dia,dia seorang penjaga kasir? Tapi sepertinya namja ini benar-benar pacarnya Donghae. Kalau tidak, kenapa boneka yang jelas-jelas donghae katakan untuk pacarnya ada di tangan namja itu! Berarti jelas sekali bahwa dia pacar Donghae!

"Oh My God!"

**YXQXQXQXQXQXQ**

Donghae keluar dari toilet. Telinganya panas gara-gara 20 menit lebih dia mendengarkan ocehan temannya itu. Dia hanya mendengarkan, tak berani menyela sekalipun. Dia hanya berbicara ketika mereka berniat menutup panggilan itu. Sepertinya Minum Orange juice untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya yang panas karna menahan emosi bagus juga.

Donghae tampak berjalan kembali ke arah kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Perasaannya agak tidak enak. Seperti, ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Tapi apa?

Donghae sudah sampai di meja yang ditempati oleh kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kedua pasangan itu sedang duduk dengan ekspresi yang.. Aneh? "Ya! Kalian kenapa?" sahut Donghae sedikit keras.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seketika mendongak. 'Lihat, Donghae hyung tidak membawa boneka konyol itu! Dan sudah Pasti Pelayan itu dapat boneka dari Donghae hyung!' Batin Kyuhyun heboh.

"Kenapa kau tak memperkenalkan pacarmu pada kami Donghae-ah? Padahal Dia itu sangat manis!" Seruan Sungmin membuat Donghae mengerutkan Dahi karna bingung. "Maksudmu?" Oke, Dia benar-benar tak mengerti sekarang. Pacar? Manis? apa maksudnya?

"Kau sudah memberikan Boneka itu pada kekasihmu kan hyung? Dan sekarang aku tahu siapa pacarmu itu!" Ucap kyuhyun dengan seringaian khasnya.

Boneka? Boneka ap- ASTAGA! Kemana Boneka monyet itu? Kenapa Donghae bisa melupakan Boneka itu? Tapi, waktu Donghae keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dia memang tak menemukan apapun. Sehingga dia bisa melupakan boneka itu. Apakah ada yang mencurinya? Donghae memasang ekspresi kaget dan cemas. Tapi kyuhyun dan sungmin mengartikan ekspresi itu sebagai ketakutan Donghae karna identitas pacarnya sudah terungkap.

"Kenapa hyung? Tak usah kaget begitu, kami merestuimu kok!" Ucap kyuhyun lagi-lagi berseringai evil.

"Apa maksudmu bocah?" Geram Donghae.

"Sudahlah hae, Temani pacarmu sana. Dia sepertinya kesepian." ucap sungmin seraya menunjuk-nunjuk arah belakang Donghae. Donghae seketika membalikan badannya.

**Mwo?**

Hei! Apa-apaan namja itu! Kenapa boneka itu ada di tangannya? Dan apa maksudnya pandangan orang itu? Cih, pantas saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menganggap namja 'itu' sebagai pacarnya. Donghae segera berjalan ke arah meja Cashier. Sementara kyuhyun dan Sungmin Sedang bersiap-siap untuk melihat pertunjukan sepasang kekasih yang romantis. Donghae itu sebenarnya kan orang yang romantis.

**Srett!**

Donghae merebut boneka itu secara kasar dari tangan namja berambut blonde tersebut. Membuat Namja 'itu' kaget tentunya. "Dasar kau pencuri! Bagaimana bisa ada pencuri di cafe ini? Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ucap Donghae murka. Sementara kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Tentu saja Memasang ekspresi Cengo.

"Sa-saya bisa-"

"Sudahlah! Tak usah bicara apapun! Apa kau tak bisa Membeli boneka seperti ini sehinggaa harus mencuri hah? Benar-benar kasian!" Ucap Donghae dengan nada meremehkan.

Namja yang kita ketahui bernama Hyukjae itu hanya menunduk dalam dan Meminta maaf berkali-kali. Percuma dia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Orang didepannya ini Sepertinya orang yang tempramental dan tidak mau mengalah.

**Plak!**

Sebuah bukul tebal yang terletak di meja cashier melayang tepat ke atas kepala Hyukjae. Membuat Ringisan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. "Dasar pencuri! Cih!" Donghae pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan hyukjae yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Donghae berjalan ke arah meja yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Kau lihat sendiri? Dia itu bukan pacarku! Dia itu orang yang mencuri boneka ini, Lagipula aku tak akan mungkin berpacaran dengan orang seperti itu!" Ucap Donghae dengan nada tinggi. Dan, untung saja pengunjung cafe ini tinggal mereka ber 3 saja. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 petang. Tentu saja para pengunjung sudah pulang.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Donghae pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Dan mau tak mau, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan di belakang Donghae. Oh, mereka sudah membayar tadi.

**Pluk!**

"Donghae-ah! Kenapa bonekanya kau buang?" Teriak Sungmin histeris ketika melihat Donghae membuang boneka itu ke tempat sampah.

"Aku jijik, boneka itu sudah dipegang oleh seorang pencuri! Sudahlah, Kajja!"

Kyuhyun Dan Sungmin hanya berpandangan tak mengerti. Merekapun masuk kedalam mobil sport milik Kyuhyun, semetara Donghae Masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri. Audi A5 silver kesayangannya.

**Ckit!**

Kedua mobil mewah itupun meninggalkan area cafe tersebut. Tanpa menyadari seseorang telah memungut boneka itu dan membersihkannya dari debu-debu yang menempel di sekitar boneka imut itu.

**A/N :**

Chapter 2 datang~ Sepertinya ceritanya makin ngebosenin yah? Mungkin karna alurnya yang dibuat lambat. Okeh, chapter depan siap-siap yah! (Readers : ada apaan emang thor?| Author : Rahasia :p)

Gimana Haehyuk moment nya? Sepertinya enggak banget yah -_- Sekalinya ketemu, Hyuk malah dimaki-maki sama hae, Bad Moment itumah.

Yesh~ Masihkah ada yang mengharapkan FF ini? Saya Minta review nya atuh :) Saya selalu terima review yang isinya apapun, silahkan salurkan pendapat kalian di kotak review :)

eh, ada yang suka Choi Siwon? Ada yang berminat membaca FF saya yang judulnya **The Crazy Of Destiny**? Couple disana masih belum terungkap, ff nya kan masih anget-anget :D sstt~ Prolog cerita itu ratednya **M **lohh #eh**._.**

Ne~ Sekian ocehan gaje dari saya, Maaf jika terlalu gimanaa gitu^

**Review :**

**Kaguya : **NadoAnnyeong Kaguya-sshi :). Hehe Mianhae, otak author lagi mumet soalnya. Soalnya Saya mau perjelas semuanya dari awal dulu, Biar gak ribet di tengah-tengah gitu ._. Maafkan saya ne?

Thats right! Mereka berdua sodaraan, :D Ah kata siapa mereka beda appa ? (readers:Lo nyolot thor!|Author: Biarin deh, asal para readers penasaran:p)

Kalo masih penasaran ikutin jalan ceritanya aja chingu, hehe. saya janji bakal terkuak suatu saat nanti #eh. Thanks to review, Review again? :)

**finda** **suka** **Donghaeikan : **Mianhae kalo updatenya kelamaan, Otak author lagi mumet :D

eothokke? Apakah chap ini sudah lebih panjang? Kalo menurut author sih udah cukup panjang :D Terimakasih atas semangatnya, #cipokbasah

Thanks to review, Review again? :)

**HeartHyuk : **Ne! Soalnya itu Pair Favorit saya :D #bawaBarnerHaehyuk. Tebakan anda benar Chingu, Moment mereka di chap ini gak enak banget -_- Hae nya marahin Hyuk, Keterlaluan~

Haha, maklumi aja Chingu. Mereka awal-awalnya aja berantem, tapi nanti ujung-ujungnya Malah cinta mati -" Maklum, Problem Pasangan beda spesies #eh.

Thanks To review, Review Again? :)

**DonghaEndaHyukjae : **Tos dulu chingu :D Siipp, Chap depan Mulai diperbanyak Haehyuk moment nya. Dan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya Moment Haehyuk bakalan lebih dominan lagi :D #eh,Keceplosan._.

Tapi gak papa deh, Bongkar rahasia sama readers mah gak bakal rugi :D

Thanks To review, Review again? :)

**nyukkunyuk : **Jhehe, Kita berangkat bareng yuk Chingu. Saya juga mau nongkrongin tuh cafe buat liatin Hyukppa #dreaming-"

Apakah chingu puas dengan chap ini?

Thanks To Review, Review again :)

**Lee** **Shurri : **Ini udah lanjut Chingu, Mian lama :)

apakah chingu Puas dengan Chap ini?

Mianhae lagi Kyumin Moment nya belum keluar, Chap depan saya usahain keluar deh :D

Thanks To review, Review again? :)

**anchovy : **Ini saya udah munculin Haehyuk momentnya, Tapi mianhae kalo mengecewakan -" hehe. Chap depan saya janji deh chingu, Bakal lebih banyak :)

Thanks To Review, Review again? :)

**ressijewelll : **Ini Haehyuk nya sudah saya munculin, Mianhae kalo mengecewakan -"

Chap depan dan seterusnya akan penuh dengan Haehyuk moment, Tungguin aja Chingu :D

Hyukkie Tinggal sendirian. Jelas Dia deket sama Onew, Mereka kan kakak adik. :D

Thanks to Review, Review again? :)

**Chwyn : **Mending uangnya buat author aja Chingu #dirajam-"

Aniya, mereka kan adik kakak :)

Tenang Chingu, Justru saya seneng kalo di story, uke/tokoh lawannya nya selalu tertindas. Terkesan gimanaaa gitu~ #dibakar-"

Chingu gak boleh mati gara-gara kebakar, nanti gak ada yang review FF gaje saya lagi dong ._.

Thanks to review, Review again :)


End file.
